worldofwar_htiffandomcom-20200214-history
World of War Wiki:Vandalism
Any edits made to make this wiki look bad are a part of what is called vandalism, a mainly minor problem that affects many wikis. Different wikis will handle bad-faith editors in different ways, so do not judge one wiki's vandalism policy entirely by reading this one. However, all HTIF wikis use the same Vandalism Policy (see Driving World:Vandalism and Animal World:Vandalism). What Is Vandalism Tag Abuse *Abusing putting tags, like marked for deletion, stub, etc. *Removing needed tags. Content Vandalism *Adding false information into pages. *Adding loads of bad-faith info into pages. *Removing true information from pages. *Deleting necessary pages, or rapidly adding new pages. *Tiepeeng laik diss lawl (which is also spamming). User Vandalism *Making UAV accounts. *Giving yourself an offensive name and using a method to show it everywhere (like adding lots of signatures). *Bad-faith editing another user's or bot's page. *Marking on your account falsely that the account is for sale, a bot, or otherwise impersonating an important WoW user. System Gaming *Marking a bad-faith edit as minor. *Embedding the bad-faith edit. Copyright Violation *Uploading a copyright-violated image. However, many users may not know about copyright, so until the user is warned with a template on their user page, they cannot be recognised as vandalising the wiki. What Isn't Vandalism Accidents / Little Knowledge *Any of the above, assuming that the bad-faith edit was an accident, and that the user is a good-faith editor. *Any of the above, assuming that the user hasn't been warned yet. *Any of the above, assuming that the user is unfamiliar with wikis. Mess-Allowed Pages *Any of the above, assuming that the edit was on the Sandbox, or another page which intentionally allows messing up. Edit Summaries *Users are encouraged to add an edit summary to every edit, including minor edits. Even a brief summary is better than none. However, the exclusion of an edit summary is not in any way vandalism, and it is permitted. *Not marking an edit as minor, though it is encouraged. Other *Adding loads of good-faith content at once, although discuss with an admin about splitting up info into pages. How You Should Respond Warning *If the user hasn't been warned already, warn it with this template. As always, it is important to assume good faith until the user ignores the warnings. Template:VW01 - Give this to new users who don't know their way around yet. This template encourages the use of the sandbox, the reading of this page, tells them a bit about the wiki, and explains that what they're doing is wrong and they need to stop. Block *If you are an administrator or any rank with administration abilities, you may block the user. *If you are not an administrator, you can request that the user be reviewed, and if necessary, blocked. *If the user has performed mass vandalism across many wikis, or if the user is a vandalbot, you may contact wikia. How You Shouldn't Respond Feeding The Trolls *Most vandals are doing what they do because they want attention. So whatever you do, try not to give them attention. *Do not use a template to mark somebody who knows that they are vandalising. This only feeds the trolls, or fans the flame. Category:Important Page Category:Policy